Avatar the Last Airbender: Book 4
by Hardcoreavatarfans
Summary: The war is finally over. Many adventures are ahead for our friends. Many love stories and romance included. Also filled with much action and suspense too.


The 100 year was finally over. Avatar Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai and brought peace to the world. The world though was still unbalanced and much work was to be done, and it was time for the gang to go their own ways.

**The South Pole**

_Katara's POV_

I couldn't believe it. After one whole year I was returning home.

"How much longer?" I asked Aang as we were flying on Appa towards the southern water tribe.

"Almost Katara," Aang said to me as he gave me a bright smile.

We had already dropped off Toph and Suki at their homes in the earth kingdom. I haven't Gran Gran or my father or Paku forever. I was going to miss being with all my friend, but I was ready to return home.

"We're here!" Aang yelled from the front of Appa.

Sure enough we were finally home. I was home. When we landed we were greeted by everyone in the tribe. There were several cheers and applauses from everyone. The Southern water tribe had changed so much. It was bigger with more homes, buildings, and even people.

**Later That Night**

We were all eating in the great hall. All the villagers and children were there. My family, Aang, and I were all sitting at the table.

"Thank you all for having me here this evening," Aang addressed the whole table.

"It is my honor to have you here Avatar," Hakoda told Aang.

"But unfortunately I will be leaving tomorrow," Aang said.

"What!" I said in surprise. "You can't leave."

"There is other business I need to attend to," he told me.

Then the rest of the night we sat at the table in silence. Aang was going to be leaving tomorrow.

**After Dinner**

We were all just leaving the great hall from dinner. I went up towards Aang.

"Hey Aang can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. "Let's take a walk."

"Hey so why are you leaving?" I asked him with sadness in my face.

"The earth king sent me a message a couple days ago," he told me. "Di Le Agents are terrorizing earth nation citizens all over the earth kingdom."

"But I don't want you to leave me," I told him. "I want you to stay."

"I'll be back," he told me. "I'll come back here for your birthday. I promise."

"I'll miss you," I told him and went over to him and gave him a big hug while starting to cry in his shoulder.

"I will always be with you," he told me. "Always in spirit."

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up Aang was already gone. He hasn't even been gone for a whole day and I already missed him so much. I wish he never had to leave or do anything in the earth king. He had done enough for the world. I just wanted him here.

"You alright?" Sokka said as he entered my room.

"No I'm not. Aang is gone and is off risking his life again. For us!" I told him feeling much anger for some reason.

"I know he's not here but he'll be back," he told me.

"I know," I told him. "But I miss him so much already."

**6 Months Later**

Today was the day. He was finally coming back. It was my 16th birthday and Aang was finally coming back. There was a loud horn from outside the house. It sounded like a horn to a big boat or ship.

"Zuko!" I said and realized that he and Mai were here now.

I walked outside of my house just in time to see them walking into the village.

"Zuko! Mai!" I said as I ran over to them and welcomed them to the village.

"Happy Birthday," they both said to me together.

"Thanks," I replied to them. "Any news of Aang?" I asked them.

"Sorry but no news so far," Zuko said to me while giving me a pat on the shoulder.

A couple hours later Suki and Toph showed up and gave me their happy birthday wishes also to me, but they told me the same that they hadn't heard any news about Aang.

It was getting late and we decided to start without Aang. We were all in the great hall and the cake was served. My dad, Hakoda, got up and started giving a speech.

"Happy birthday to my daughter Katara," he said. "Who is now of marrying age."

There were several cheers and everyone resumed eating their cake. I have had several asks from boys around the tribe, but I told all of them no. I had my mind on who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, but unfortunately he was not here tonight.

Just then the great halls doors had started to open. I looked around hoping it was finally him. I group of white lotus soldiers came pouring into the great hall securing the area. What was going on?

"What's going on here!" my father demanded to the soldiers.

Just then Iroh entered the room in full uniform.

"Sorry for the situation," he said to my father. "There just have been severe threats against the Avatar and we just couldn't risk it."

"Is Aang here?" I asked Iroh as I ran up towards him.

Just then another figure entered the great hall.

"Sorry Hakoda," the figure said. "They just won't leave my sight."

The figure had a blue arrow on his head and symbols all over his body. It was Aang.

_Please comment if you want me to go on. Suggestions really help and any comments. Thanks._


End file.
